I love you
by purplehamster
Summary: My idea of what could happen at Denise and Lucas's wedding but wishful thinking I'm afraid!
1. Chapter 1

A couple of days had passed since Christian and Syed had met with Lucy and Jay and shown them the work e-mails. Syed hadn't had any more texts since then and gradually was starting to feel more relaxed. He still tended to worry in case something came in the post to his parents but Christian kept reassuring him that Lucy would definitely leave them alone now. It was just taking time for him to realise he could live life without having to constantly look over his shoulder.

It was lovely going to see Christian at his flat and not having to worry about being watched and the two of them had some wonderful times together and spent hours chatting too which they hadn't tended to do so much before about anything and everything. Syed felt that they had become so much closer through the blackmailing and Christian had been so supportive throughout and there for him and he couldn't forget how grateful he was for that.

Christian too felt very relieved that it was all over and glad that things were back to how they should be. They were getting on really well and Syed was no much more relaxed and happy. Things in bed had improved too. While the blackmailing had been going on, Syed had been reluctant to see Christian much and when he did, he had always been really tense and not really wanting to do anything. A cuddle or quick kiss was all he seemed to want a lot of the time which Christian could understand. Now it was over though, it was as if Syed couldn't get enough of him and they had a lot of catching up to do.

It was the day of Denise and Lucas's wedding and Syed was putting his suit on at home. It occurred to him while straightening his tie in front of his bedroom mirror that next time he went to a wedding, it would be his. That was such an awful thought and he knew it was only weeks away but he tried so hard to put it out of his mind when he could but today would be difficult. Zainab was calling him down telling him they needed to get off and Amira had arrived. He finished his tie and ran down the stairs. Amira was wearing a beautiful red dress with accessories which flattered her beautiful hair. She did look stunning and Syed told her so. He knew she was beautiful and so on but she just didn't have any effect on him. He smiled at her and they linked arms to walk out to the car.

Christian was at the Beales as they were all going together in one car. He knew Syed would be at the wedding today and hoped they would get a chance to be together at some point. This wedding was bringing it home to him how little time the two of them had left. They never really discussed the wedding apart from outfits or caterers but on the level of how it might affect their relationship, it was never mentioned.

Denise arrived and walked down the aisle with Patrick as her best man. She looked stunning in her purple gown and her two daughters looked beautiful too. As the ceremony began and Denise and Lucas were making their vows, Syed glanced across towards where Christian was standing. He looked so handsome in his suit and at that moment he looked at Syed. They stared at each other for a few minutes and shared a brief smile before they turned back to watching the wedding.

The reception was lovely and the Beales and Masoods were put on the same table. Christian and Syed were able to sit next to each other and Amira sat on Syed's other side. Syed couldn't help stealing glances at Christian whenever he could and at one point he definitely felt Christian's hand on his leg under the table. He tried to carry on talking normally to Ian and Jane but it was proving very difficult and Christian realised so moved his hand. Then it was time for the bride and groom to depart and everyone walked outside to say goodbye and see them go. Christian took the chance to get Syed on his own for a few minutes and they moved back away from everyone.

Christian: "It's so frustrating with all these people around and not being able to touch you, particularly when you look so damn hot!!"

Syed looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile of his he used when he wanted to tease

"you don't scrub up bad yourself"

Christian: "Can you come over to mine later once Amira goes back to hers? I have to see you tonight."

Syed: "I'll try but it won't be easy. Don't know what time everyone will finish here and then waiting for mum and dad to go to bed."

Christian: "We have to mention it but being at this wedding today made me realise next time I ……."

Syed put his hand out "please don't say it Christian"

Christian: "We can't pretend it's not happening anymore. It's only a few more weeks and then you and Amira will be getting married. Is that really what you want to do? You know how I feel about you don't you?."

Syed: "Of course I do."

Christian: "How I really feel?"

Syed: "Yes what is this Christian?"

Christian: "I've never felt like anyone the way I feel about you Sy." He paused looking steadily at Syed "I'm completely in love with you."

Syed looked at Christian who was staring at him so intently. He couldn't believe Christian had actually just said that. He knew it as Christian had as good as said it a few times once when he said he could have all of him and put his hand on his heart and a few weeks back he had thought he was going to say it but then he said he cared for him. Suddenly there was a lot of laughing and cheering. Both men looked to say what was happening and at that point Denise threw her bouquet and Amira caught it!! Amira squealed delightedly and looked round to see Syed. She was so pleased to have got the bouquet and came rushing up and gave Syed a hug "this is so lucky and now we are next". Syed looked over her shoulder at Christian and he looked quite cross. Amira went off to rejoin the others and Syed looked at Christian again.

Syed: "Christian I……."

Christian: "Don't say anything Syed it's probably better you don't."

Syed: "Why what do you think I am going to say? You know how I feel about you."

Christian: "Well actually I don't. Sometimes I think all I am to you still is this dirty little secret and other times I think it may be more than that."

Syed: "It is more than that you must know that. Christian the way I feel for you I have never felt before for anyone, I love you too."

The two men moved as close as they could without arousing suspicion from any onlookers. Christian smiled a massive smile "I wasn't sure. I thought perhaps you did and the fact that you stayed with me throughout the blackmailing rather than finish it but I just didn't know for sure. You have just made me feel like the luckiest man alive tonight."

Syed smiled at him "If I come over later then we can celebrate" he said flirtatiously. Christian wanted to much to pull him into him right there and show the world he loved him but knew he couldn't. It was so frustrating. Syed started to walk off to rejoin the others and Christian followed. He would just have to be patient and wait until Syed came round before they could show their love properly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Syed was desperate to see Christian after what they had said earlier but after the wedding, the Beales invited them round to carry on celebrating at theirs. Christian was there too but obviously they couldn't talk in private. It was one in the morning before the Masoods left and Syed knew he wouldn't be able to see Christian that night as it would be too late by time his parents went to sleep. He and Christian exchanged glances over the others' heads. They would have to catch up tomorrow.

The next evening Syed went over to Christian's as soon as he had had dinner at home. He made his excuses and left. His heart was going at the thought of seeing Christian after what they had said the day before and suddenly it all seemed so different. To be loved by someone like Christian was all he had ever wanted and he imagined the rest of his life spent with him waking up every day with him, sharing life's ups and downs, looking after him when he was ill and vice versa, sharing the everyday chores and all the little things that made up coupledom. Syed knew this was what he wanted but with his wedding coming up so soon, he knew that final decisions had to be made tonight.

Christian let Syed into the flat. Syed gave him a lovely beaming smile as he walked in and Christian was relieved. He had wondered whether now a day had passed Syed would be regretting what he had said last night and would be trying to take a step backwards again in their relationship. He pulled Syed in for a hug and a kiss and after a few minutes they pulled apart.

Christian: "We need to talk things through Sy."

Syed: "I know and we can't leave it any longer. I will have to tell Amira and my parents tomorrow that I can't marry her. I don't have to say why just that I don't want to marry her."

Christian: "You are going to have to be honest and mention me otherwise we can never be together the way we want to be in public. I don't want to hide anymore behind closed doors, I love you and I want to show you off and take you out on dates."

Syed smiled cheekily "on dates? You mean doing it all properly?"

"Of course" replied Christian.

Syed: "Sounds good to me. Only the best restaurants mind and none of your cheap gay nightclubs for me, only the best London ones will do."

Christian laughed "If I'd known you were going to be this picky, I may just have to find another willing candidate."

Syed: "Oh yes you do do you?" He put on his flirtatious smile again and moved forward "you think you will find someone else? Well perhaps I might need to look for a younger model."

"Ouch" Christian laughed "that hurt. You know I only have eyes for you. Come here."

Syed stepped forward and into his arms. His eyes were twinkling and mischievious. Christian couldn't remember seeing Syed this happy in a long time and knowing that it was him that had caused that happiness made him feel wonderful. He loved him so much and knowing that Sy felt the same was fantastic.

"Do you know how much I love you Sy" he whispered running his fingers through Syed's thick hair and pushing it back off his face.

"You may have mentioned it" replied Syed cheekily "but perhaps you need to show me again."

Syed and Christian kissed and all the emotion and love went into that kiss until the two of them were swaying. They moved over to the sofa and Syed stopped Christian with his arms as he moved in again. "Christian I can't wait to be with you properly and I know it will be hard but it will be worth it as you will be in my life permanently. I love you so much." Tears came to Christian's eyes at those lovely words and Syed stroked his cheek gently and then Christian pulled him in again. They kissed and kissed and their hands went exploring. There was no urgency about their lovemaking this time as they knew that they would have years and years together in the future.


End file.
